


Chocolate strawberry

by Th3_h3adless_writ3r



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, France had a wife in this, M/M, Pirate!AU, RP, Sexual Content, cross-dressing England, drunk France, only human names used, role-play, sexaul food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_h3adless_writ3r/pseuds/Th3_h3adless_writ3r
Summary: Arthur moved to play with the helm of the maid outfit he was forced to wear, truly Arthur was nervous. Today the great captain Arthur Blackthorn Elizabeth Kirkland was now simply a maid named Elizabeth Blackthorn who was to get close to Captain Francis Bonnefoy; the reason for the disguise was so he could get back his family crest and possibly learn about Francis's plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP I did with a friend. She was writing England's part and I was writing France's.

Arthur moved to play with the helm of the maid outfit he was forced to wear, truly Arthur was nervous. Today the great captain Arthur Blackthorn Elizabeth Kirkland was now simply a maid named Elizabeth Blackthorn who was to get close to Captain Francis Bonnefoy; the reason for the disguise was so he could get back his family crest and possibly learn about Francis's plans. "Ha... time to pull on my socks, fluff my hair, hide my eyebrows and make sure I look as girly as possible." He states, sighing softly. The reason he got in was because he was dressed as a girly boy which was rather hard to come by around those times, and told Francis that he wanted to be a girl but would rather not become a prostitute and heard that Francis was in need for a new maid. He got the job instantly and made himself fit the job even better.

Francis Bonnefoy was currently in his cabin, sipping on some good, sweet, French, red wine; a stash he 'received' a few months ago from a commerce ship. As soon as he saw it, he decided to keep it for himself only. The blonde man was rather picky when it came to wine and just alcohol in general. He might have been a pirate 'but that's no excuse to be a brute' as he would say to his crew when they went too far.  
The young captain has been waiting for his new maid's arrival for quite a while now. He was already on his fifth glass of wine, impatience written all over his face... or maybe he was just a bit drunk. He began to tap with his fingers on the massive, oak wood desk when the door finally opened. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face and vanished as quickly when the pretty maid walked inside his room.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late, Mistar Francis." He added a cute little accent to his voice so he pronounced words slightly oddly, of course it was pretty cute and made him seem like a farm girly boy. He walked over carefully, holding a tray of sweet French food and such that he picked up from the kitchens. His fluffy dress bounced as he hurried towards the Frenchman, his fake glasses made his pretty green eyes sparkle.

"Let's just hope that it won't happen again." He said after clearing his throat and putting the glass of wine on his desk.   
His blue eyes followed the maid as he made his way towards him with the tray of sweets. The captain licked his lower lip and picked something from the tray, bringing it to his mouth and eating it slowly. After he finished, he took another glass and poured wine in it, holding it for the maid to take. "Come on, have a drink with me" he said as he refilled his own glass.

"Oh, Mistar!" He blushes, moving to gently set the tray down and bend over slightly. His skirt raising up slightly so the Frenchman had a view of his legs since the skirt went to his knees, the Brit stands back up and moved to look at his master. "Oh, b-but I shouldn't." He states, moving to gently take the glass from his hand.

"You must never refuse a drink if your master offers it. Now, take a seat and enjoy the masterpiece I'm giving you the privilege to taste. I'm sure that you had never tasted something like this. Drink and tell me what you think about it." His French accent was rather noticeable after so many glasses of wine. He wasn't even trying anymore to speak properly in English. "Do you know any French, er... what is your name again?"

"Sorry I don't, Mistar." He states before taking a seat next to him while softly sipping the wine, he looked up at the Frenchman innocently. "Elliot is my birth name but I go by Elizabeth, Mistar." He moved to gently sit like a lady would while looking back down at the wine rather shyly.

He shook his head slightly disappointed. "Too bad you don't speak French, Elizabeth, it is the language of love. I could teach you if you want." A small smile appeared on his face as he drank from his glass of wine and looked at his maid. 'So sweet and innocent' he thought. "You didn't tell me what you think of my wine yet."

"It tastes odd, Mistar. In all honesty I don't even drink." He blushes and gently sets down the wine in favour of offering his master a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries. "Strawberry?" He offers, moving so he was closer to the Frenchman and so his skirt was slightly up just to show the male a bit of his rather tempting pale thigh that was peeking out from his garter belt and stockings.

"Ah, oui! I like very much strawberries. But I would enjoy eating them even more if you, my dear, will be so kind as to feed me." He answered, his smile transforming into a smirk as his eyes were delighted by the sight of his very inviting thigh. Francis's hand reached out to touch it... just a little bit. He pinched the maid's soft skin and laughed softly.

The maid squeaked and blushed; moving to gently swirl the strawberry in the melted chocolate before bringing it to the Frenchman's mouth so he can take a bite out of the chocolate covered strawberry that was held in his thin fingers that had bits of chocolate on them.

The captain opened his mouth to receive the strawberry. He slowly ate it all and then licked the chocolate off the maid's fingers. "Mm~ they are delicious. Do you want to taste them as well? Here" he took one himself bringing it to the English man's mouth.

"Okay!" He smiled, moving to gently and slowly take a bite out of the strawberry. He managed to get a bit of chocolate on the corner of his mouth as he gently sucked the juices out of the very, very sweet strawberry, his warm tongue gently licking the captain's fingers almost skillfully as he finishes the strawberry. "Mm~ It tastes amazing, Mistar~" he giggled, acting innocent once more. Almost as if he didn't lick and suck on the other's fingers as he took the strawberry, of course this little maid might unknowingly know how to play with men like the captain.

There was a constant battle between a genuine smile and a devilish smirk on the captain's face as the little, sweet, innocent maid made his heart skip a beat and a shiver travel down his spine every time he giggled or said something in that farm child accent of his. The hand that previously pinched the maid's thigh was still resting there... and it moved up his leg bit by bit; the blue eyed man licking his dry lips from time to time. "Your skin is utterly smooth, did you know that?" It was a meaningless remark as they both were aware of the tension that was surrounding them.

"Oh my..." he looked away shyly, unknowingly letting the other get a view of the chocolate that was on his cheek. Gosh, a messy little country boy who seemed so giggly and blushy and shy around the Frenchman. He moved to quickly offer the blonde another chocolate coated strawberry as if to defuse the rather thick tension.

"My dear, you have chocolate on your cheek. Let me..." he laughed softly as he retrieved a handkerchief from one of his many pockets and whipped away the chocolate stain. His hand rested on his face longer than it should have and he almost fell off his chair when the boat took a sudden turn. Yelling and the sound of gunshots could be heard from the deck.

The Brit fell, the plate shattering and his face smashing into the floor as he spots a rather familiar crest and his gun that went missing, under the bed. "Bloody hell." He mumbled silently in joy.

Francis jumped to his feet, his gun in one hand, ready to shoot. He was pointing it at the maid's head as his well-trained ears heard his worst enemy's voice coming from the same direction. "Kirkland! I should've have known! Turn. Slowly. I want to see your face when I talk to you."

"Yeah... Coming from the arse who probably gets off at this sight." He said, swiftly pocketing his crest and gun. He then rolls over so he sat on his rump while looking at the Frenchman with the innocent farm boy look. "But Mistar Francis has a gun in his own pants~" he giggled and batted his naturally long and thick lashes.

"Chut, you parasite! You thief! "He growled, a bit irritated at the moment by the fact that he was tricked. In the next moment, the boat erupted again in shouts and gunshots. "I'll have time for you after this. Stay here!" With that he shoot the other man's leg and ran out of the cabin, locking the door.

He ran to the door and tried the knob, locked. "Damn frog." He muttered, moving to lay on the bed with a bit of stolen food from the tray to eat.

Half an hour later, Francis came back into his cabin wearing a victorious grin on his face. He made sure to lock the door again and hide the key in one of his many pockets.   
"A small Spanish boat. Poor bastards, they thought they could win against me. Me?!" He snickered and walked across the room to his desk, opened the wine bottle and poured from it in both glasses. "Here! It's not fun celebrating alone."

"You know I hate wine." He states, eating messily like a complete child he was. "And besides, I wouldn't be here if you didn't steal my family crest, you arse." He states, his messy hair back to normal and in a ponytail.

The Frenchman rolled his eyes and placed both glasses back on the desk. "How's your leg? I thought I shoot you before I left?" he asked ignoring the statement about stealing the crest. The smirk reappeared on his face as he examined the brit's leg.

"I wear metal over my legs so I won't lose either of them." He states as he pulled down the socks to show the metal that protected his shins and some of his thighs.

"Smart. Very smart for a man like you!" He said with a sarcastic voice and sat down on the bed, placing one of his hands on the other's left leg, moving it slowly up and down over the thigh. "I wasn't lying... you have really soft skin. At lease here."

"What a pervert." He mutters after dropping the metal plates on the ground so his rather soft and feminine legs entered the other's view. "Damn your fucking ears."

"Don't deny it, mon ami, you like it when I touch you. The almost same thing happened when we last met and I... stole, as you may say, your crest. It was only so that I will remember our unusual night together." Francis stood up and rearranged himself so that now he was standing above his enemy, supporting himself on his hands and knees.

"So? I thought you were a French woman, someone who never shaves." He chuckled and licked whip cream off of his hand.

He narrowed his eyes and smirked devilishly "Rude. Our women are the most beautiful and stylish on this Earth."

"They are hairier than women who live in isolation." He starts to lick his lips while rolling his eyes, his fluffy eyebrows showing as he sucked his fingers clean.

"What do you know? I bet you have never even seen a French woman naked. They wouldn't look at you." He laughed and couldn't help himself but bring a hand to the other's face to touch his eyebrows. "You did a good job covering them."

"It was easy, you didn't even glanced at my forehead since I made sure my hair covered it." He states while moving to mess with his fluffy dress that was so revealing, his face was full of cream that the other could lick up.

"It's because you distracted me with other, more appealing parts of your unusual feminine body." He shook his head and frowned "Look at you! You eat just like a little child. Your face is so dirty. Let me help clean you up" he said with a smirk and leaned down towards Arthur's face, sticking his tongue out and licking some whip cream from his chin.

"Coming from the one who is licking me clean." He snickers, moving to close his eyes while blushing slightly. "Hey, that tickles!" He cried out while gently gripping his overcoat in a feminine way.

The captain ignored him and continued. After Francis finished licking the chin and other parts of his face, he looked up at Arthur, laughing. "It was delicious! You are a very tasty dessert." He raised his head, sitting down on Arthur's nether parts and placing his hands on the English man's waist.

"Hey! Stop that you creep." He mutters, blushing and looking away before 'accidentally' dropping a chocolate strawberry down the dress from his chest. "Oops, I'm a mess aren't I?"

Francis shook his head slightly, smirking "I guess that you have to take this off so we could get someone to clean it. What do you say?" He didn't wait for an answer as his hands gripped the dress and began to tug on it.

It slid off pretty easily only to show the other that he wore lacy lingerie. "Mm~ I'm sure I should clean off the mess on my chest~" such a seductive little shite, isn't Arthur? He even wore such a lewd little garter belt with his stockings fully up.

The Frenchman gasped at the sight in front of his eyes, feeling shivers travel down his spine, making his heart beat faster and pump more blood in some... more useful parts at the moment. "From what I see, you weren't here just for the missing crest, were you? You dirty old man!"

"You're older than me. And that's coming from the one who thought I was an eighteen year old boy who wanted to work as a maid, and who you wanted to fuck." He states, poking his forehead in a prideful way. "Mind shutting up now?" He asked, not even waiting before pulling the other's face down to his chocolate covered chest where the strawberry laid.

The older man just rolled his eyes and went to work without much of a fight as he was very impatient to lick chocolate from the brit's chest. He took his time. When he was finished, Francis picked up the fruit carefully with his mouth and held it between his teeth, only half being inside. Then he looked up at Arthur and came closer to his lips, waiting for him to bite the other end of the strawberry.

The Brit bites, moving slightly so both their crotches rubbed together as his soft and red lips met the other's. "Mm~ Dirty, old pervert." He teased as he licked the strawberry naughtily.

Using his tongue, Francis pushed the strawberry inside his mouth, locking their lips, the muscle following the fruit's path and sliding along Arthur's tongue. In the meantime, captain Bonnefoy's hands travelled lower on Kirkland's body, finding his nipples.

The Brit blushed darkly as his sensitive chest was gently rubbed, his hands moving to roam Francis and ending up stopping at his rather large bulge. "Mm~" his tongue pushed the strawberry back into the French man's mouth, trying to be a little shite.

A soft groan escaped Francis's lips as he was touched in his sensitive area. He broke the kiss to eat the strawberry and the returned to kissing the English man. His hands stopped rubbing the other's chest, choosing to slightly pinch the pink, soft nubs instead.

He moans sensitivity, his lips pressing against his into their sloppy, yet arousing make out session.

He pulled away and began to undress himself, taking his time. Once he was left only in his lingerie, he started to press gentle kisses on Arthur's neck; rubbing from time to time his unshaved cheeks on the sensitive skin.

He moaned softly, moving to buck his hips in need. "Ah, Fucking pervert~" he moaned out, moving to rub his silken covered sock over his waist.

He smirked against his neck's skin and moved his head a bit so that he could whisper in his ear "You like what I'm doing to you. Just admit it~" Then he traced the outer edge of Arthur's ear with his tongue and bit lightly the lobe.

"N-No~ Ah~ Dirty Old Man~" he moans his hands tangling into the other's hair as he felt up the other's large and throbbing excitement. "Did you have this the whole time I put on that silly little charade?" He asked lustfully.

He kissed his way down to the other's collarbones and looked up at him, licking his bottom lip "Oui~" he purred "From the moment you stepped inside my cabin in that provocative dress."

"It's your uniform~" he purrs, quickly pushing the other away in favour of laying on his stomach and letting the other see his rather plush and delectable ass. Of course Arthur knew exactly how Francis liked him, which was: weak, provocative, cross-dressing, and calling him a dirty pervert or even lewder things.

"I never knew it would look so good on you, mon amour~" He gasped as he was pushed aside and was ready to protest until he saw the pleasant view the English man displayed just for him. The French man cleared his throat and touched his rear, caressing tenderly his buttocks with both hands.

The Brit blushes, letting the French man feel up all of the softness and plushiness of Arthur's rump. That was seriously the reason why he was kidnapped, a lovely ass in skin tight leather pants. And to mention the fact that some men don't know when to not touch the lovely booty.

He tugged down Arthur's lingerie to get a better view at his butt. The next moment, he was squeezing and stroking the soft, plushy rear. "Mm~ it feels so nice to touch~"

"Ah~ Damn it, pervert~" he moans out, the cute little heart tattoo on his rump was so cute and adorable.

"Could you stop saying that? It becomes very annoying after a while" he said, pulling his hands away, frowning while shaking his head.

"Then stop acting like an old creeper and fuck me already!" He states, moving to grab the wine bottle and pour some over his rump to entice the French man. He made sure then to rub some into his hole while the other watches.

"This is just about sex for you, isn't it?! My feelings don't matter to you... they never did! No matter how hard I try, you'd never..." He shouted and got up, running a hand through his hair and looking away from Arthur.

"You fucked my brother... And I'd rather not get all gushy and lovey while on your ship." He sighed, getting up and pulling the lingerie on and the maid outfit. "And besides, I'm not afraid to walk out on that deck with a gun to your temple and demand a boat to go to my shi-" he fell forward, the top of the ship filled with screams of terror and demands to grind the captain.

Francis's eyes widened in fear as he turned to look at Arthur. He helped him to his feet and then put on his clothes. "Come with me!" He demanded as the grabbed his gun, sword and Arthur's hand, dragging him out of the cabin. They walked deeper into the ship until they reached a dark room. Francis lit up the lamp on the wall near the door; as the room became lighter there could be seen a little boat. "This is my 'escape ship'. We will use that door to get out of here." He pointed to the opposite wall. Francis kicked it with his leg and it opened. "Get in the boat!" He ordered, cutting the rope that kept the thing in place. As soon as it was cut, the little ship began to slip through the open door and into the water. The captain jumped in after he closed the secret door and started to paddle away from his beloved ship.

The Brit sat in the ship, glad he grabbed some blankets on the way out and snuck some maps into his uniform. "Bloody hell..." he murmured before snuggling up in the blanket to keep his small build warm while he curls up in the bottom of the boat.

"Don't get too comfortable, princess. There is one more paddle and I could use some help" there was no emotion in his voice and he was still avoiding looking at the other.

"I don't feel good." He mumbled as a small amount of blood trailed from his forehead, clearly injured from their second boat lurching and him hitting the floor rather hard.

Francis sighed and turned to Arthur, walking in front of the man and kneeling down before him. "Let me see" he examined the wound and bit his lip. Out of his coat, he got a small bottle of pure alcohol. He popped it open and poured a little amount on a piece of material that he ripped from Arthur's dress. Then he cleaned the brit's injury with it.

"Ugh... let's let the currents take us to land since your ship was going opposite." He states, moving to rest against Francis in a tired way with a soft sigh.

The blue eyed man nodded slightly and let out a sigh as well as he wrapped his hands around the thinner man in a protective way. "If you need anything to eat or drink, just look under the black blanket in that corner of the boat. There's plenty of food, water, wine and rum. I planned this escape since two weeks ago." He was tired of fighting and living the life of a criminal.

"Night." He mumbled and moved to rest in his arms, his legs tangling into the other's legs in need of warmth.

Francis turned him so that Arthur's back was glued to his chest and wrapped his huge, thick coat around them both. "Good night, amour~" he whispered, kissing the top of his head.

He fall asleep, the sky turning dark as the water calms down so they peacefully float to safety.

Francis fell asleep as well, laying on his back on the hard wood of the boat, Arthur on his chest. At least he was warm.

The brit woke up to the bright sunlight hitting their little boat that was now washed up on an island. "Mm, kill me." He groans.

Francis was still asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around the other man. He was snoring lightly.

"Francis, wake up." He smacks the other gently, feeling a rather large bump press against his cute little hole. "Ugh... So sleepy..." he mumbled cutely.

The French man woke up, blinking slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light. "Huh? Where are we?" He was still hard from the previous day.

"Somewhere and you're clearly hard as hell." He states, moving to look around outside the boat. "You're better at building things, go build us a house while I try to find something unique to this island that I might know from stories."

"Is this a joke? How am I supposed to build a house on a deserted island? Do you think that I just snap my fingers and a house appears?" He asked, getting Arthur off of him. "And it's a very bad idea to split."

"There are trees lining the beach. I'm sure you can find wood and such, or enough things to make a small shelter with the boat so we are safe at night. You can even use the millions of bamboo sticks growing from the ground as a new and improved home for us."

"It is easy to talk, but if I tell you to build it... I'm sure you wouldn't go too far before giving up." With a sight he stood up, stretching and taking down his coat. He placed it on Arthur's shoulders and got out of the boat.

"I love you." He mumbled, moving to snuggle into the coat and pull the boat more up on the beach.

Francis didn't hear him and walked away from to boat to gather the things he needed to make a shelter.

Arthur looked around, not spotting anything to help them. He then crawls back into the boat to snuggle into the blankets with a depressed air around him. "Bloody fuck."

Francis returned to the boat after two hours with a smile on his face, but as soon as he saw Arthur his smile faded. "Huh? What's wrong, amour?'

"We are hopelessly lost." He states as he snuggled into the coat cutely, hiding his face adorably.

The French man stepped inside the boat and sat down beside Arthur, caressing his hair that peeked out from the coat. "We could sail away from here any day. We have this boat that is unscratched."

"Is the house finished?" He asked, moving to look up at him with beautiful, peridot eyes. "We should pull the boat there then."

"Yes... we should..." was all that he could say as Arthur looked into his eyes, the colour of the brit's hypnotising him. He was stunned for a few seconds.

He got up and out of the boat to lift it up, his green eyes narrowing as he moved to watch the French man.

Francis shook his head, following him out the boat and together they pulled it to the shelter he made. "What you think?" He asked as they arrived where the little house was.

"Cute, looks sturdy enough for us. Can the boat fit inside?"

"Of course! Come one, help me get it inside. We will be sleeping in this."

"Okay." He lifts it up and heads inside, blushing lightly as the relaxing breeze that filled the beach hit his skin.

Francis smiled again, softly and lifted the other end of the boat, getting inside as well.

The Brit sets the boat in the middle of the room only to crawl in and snuggle into the blankets again after dropping his high heels back on the outside floor. "Smart idea for not putting windows in and making a door. I think there is oil and a lamp in here with a little box of matches with matching candles."

Francis found the matches and the lamp and lit it, placing it on a hook at the top of the hut. The room was invaded quickly by a warm, faint light. He stepped inside the boat and sat down beside Arthur, spreading his legs in front of him, getting comfortable as much as he could on the hard wood.

"Ugh, I'm so tired Francis." He mumbled, moving to press his face into the other's thigh in a somewhat cute way.

"But you just woke up two hours ago. How can you be tired?" He asked while retrieving a bottle of rum from the stash that was right beside him.

"I've worked my head to much. I'm worried about my colonies."

Francis smirked, sipping from his bottle of rum and petting the brit's hair. "If you wish, I could make you forget about them... forget all the things that trouble you."

"We both raise those colonies, you idiot." He states and moved to press his face into the other's crotch. "You still have a fucking hard on."

"Fortunately, unlike you, I don't worry so much about them... it's just some land." He shifted a bit as Arthur touched his sensitive area "Would you like to help me with that?"

"Fine." He mumbled and pulled the other's member out to suck and lick on it.

The Frenchman let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden feeling of warmth and wetness around his hardness. "Oh~ Arthur~"

"Mm~ have you been dipping this in wine? All for me?" He smirked while sucking harder and reaching down to play with himself.

Francis moaned and smirked, looking down at the pretty man "Non~ that is just how my skin tastes like." He laughed between groans of pleasure.

"Git~" He grazes his teeth on it as he begins to deep throat like a good little slave would.

"Ah~ your mouth is a gift from the Heavens~" he forces himself to say as the pleasure the other is indulging him makes him moan louder and louder.

The Brit pulls off with a loud pop, moving to replace his mouth with his hole.

"W-wait... do-don't you need preparation before?" Francis was slightly panting.

"I used wine earlier and lubricated myself." He smirked as he got it all pulled in his tight hole.

Francis nodded, letting out a sigh and placing his hands on Arthur's hips, holding them tightly. He leaned forward and caught the brit's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

He kisses back, moving to pull the other on top of him for a passionate and hard love making session.

He started thrusting, slowly at first, but increasing the peace as the time passed. He broke the kiss just to move his mouth over the sensitive skin of Arthur's neck, to suck on his pulse.

Arthur moaned out as his body bounced under the other with each deep thrust into his rump.

The spot where Francis sucked became a deep red. He smirked, happy about his work and thrusted even harder, his fingertips leaving small bruises on Arthur's hips.

The Brit was a moaning mess as he climaxes hard, a few minutes later, trembling in pure pleasure.

Francis continued to thrust, climaxing as well after another two minutes, filing up Arthur with his warm liquid.

The Brit moans out and makes by far the sexiest expression out of pleasure. "Ah~ Fuck, you're so sexy~"

He kissed the Englishman's forehead and then collapses on top of him, resting his head in the crook of Arthur's neck, kissing it tenderly. "You think so, mon amour~?"

"Mm, you are a sexy older man who has taken my fucking heart." He stated and turned his head to gently kiss him deeply.

Francis kissed back, blushing for the first time since their first encounter. His heart skipped a beat at Arthur's words and he was lost into the kiss, tasting wine and a faint trace of chocolate.

"Ah, Francis, we need to rest." He declared quietly, moving to gently pull away as he yawns softly.

"I agree" he nods as he gets off of Arthur, laying beside him and pulls the blankets over them. "Je t'aime beaucoup, Arthur~" he whispers in the brit's ear and closes his eyes.

The Brit uses him as a super comfy pillow as he sleeps, his legs tangling up with the other's warmer legs.

The French man can’t sleep. He stays awake, looking at the ceiling of their improvised home and thinks about the family he used to have. It saddens him and a few tears fall from his blue eyes.

The Brit was fussing in his sleep. Clearly they needed to get home as quickly as possible.

Francis began to cry quietly, holding the blanket over his head, trying to muffle his sobs.

The Brit whimpered, waking up in a panic. "Francis... we /need/ to get home now... I have a feeling that Alfred set Matthew on fire."

Francis wipes away his tears and turns to Arthur. "Mathieu... my son! I am going to strangle Alfred if he hurts him!" He says as he gets up and puts his pants back on.

He pulls on his panties and pulls down the lamp. "Let's use some sticks to create a lamp for our boat, and let's hunt down fresh food and water to replace this wine." He grabbed the wine bottle and left the room with a blanket to carry food in it.

In the meantime, Francis made the lamp they needed and also upgraded the boat to look as a little ship, building inside a little mast with sails made from blankets. It even had a flag. Searching through the stash, Francis found some man clothes that could fit Arthur.

After a bit, Arthur came into the house with three water filled wine bottles and millions of foods that won't rot and would keep them hydrated during their sailing back to land.

When Arthur came back, Francis was on his fifth bottle of rum, sitting in a corner of the hut and talking non-sense alone. "Oh! Art'ur is b'ck! L'ok w'at I fo'nd, amour" he said pointing to the carefully folded clothes in the boat.

"Empty those bottles on the ground you fucking drunkard." He states and changes into the normal men's clothing.

"I'm n't dr'nk! You are!" He shouts and throws the bottle in Arthur's direction. "I w'nt my son b'ck!"

Arthur got hit by it, the cry of pain that filled the air would sober anyone up instantly. That sound was accompanied with a loud crack of his skull since he didn't see the bottle last minute.

Francis jumped to his feet, walking to Arthur's side that was currently on the floor, eyes widened in horror. "Art'ur! Are you okay? Oh, Bon Dieu! I'm s' sorry!"

"Shut up... sit in the damn boat and don't drink any bloody more. We need to stay sober together."

He starts to cry again "I can't 'elp it... the mem'ries with Mat’ieu 'nd my w'fe flooded my mind. You know 'ow much I loved 'er."

"Please, stop." He said, moving to get all the rum bottles to empty them so he can fill it with running water.

"Je te déteste, Arthur! You don't care ab'ut my feelings. I sh'ld've killed you when I got the chance!" He was clearly very mad at the brit, his face red and his eyes narrowed.

"I miss my Alfred and Matthew too... you can never change that... so panic once we get back so we can focus on surviving."

Suddenly, he relaxed and fell to the floor on his rear. He ran his hands through the blonde strands of hair, looking down in defeat. "He pr'b'bly 'ates me... it's been years since I l'st saw 'im. I abandoned my little b'by there... alone..."

"Matthew is waiting for you, he doesn't hate you. Trust me!" He states before leaving to get more water for drinking.

Francis crawled inside the boat, tangling himself in the blankets and falling asleep.

The Brit returns and pulls the other with the boat into the ocean. "Haaa~"

The Frenchman stirred a bit as the boat moved, but didn't wake up. He was sleeping with his mouth slightly agape, snoring quietly.

Soon the Brit started sailing the boat towards the west where the sun set.

After a while, Francis woke up. He was confused at first but then quickly remembered what happened a few hours ago. He silently went to where the brit sat and hugged him tightly from behind.

The Brit sighed, moving to kiss him while they sailed. "Hullo, sleeping beauty." He hums, leaning against him as they sailed peacefully. "We are getting close to home."

"I am sorry I hit you! How are you feeling?" He said full of concern while he nuzzled Arthur. "You know I love you, right?"

"I'm fine and I know, you tell me you love me a hundred times a day." He teased the other softly, moving to stroke his hair as he cut open a fruit.

Francis sighed, smiling faintly. "Do you think we're too old for our little games? It was fun and exciting when we were younger... but now there are feelings involved... and we're heading home. For the first time in twelve years I'll see my son again and you'll see Alfred. How do you think they will react? Do you think they grew up to be handsome and strong young men like we were?"

"They were around three when I last saw them..." He says, moving to gently offer the other half of his food. "Eat up, we have to keep our food supply till we can get to land."

"Thank you!" He says as he takes the fruit and eats it slowly. After a few minutes of silence, Francis spoke again "But what if they won't recognise us?"

"They will, Alfred says he only remembered me by my eyebrows for most of his life." He spoke softly before starting to push the tiller so they wouldn't ram into a rock.

Francis giggled as he laid on his back. He ran a hand through his golden hair and sighed. "Your big, fluffy, seductive eyebrows... the reason why I fell in love with you. I think that every man from the seas recognise you only because of them. It is very dangerous, mon petit cochon, as almost every each of them hates your guts... but you like it, don't you?"

"It's a fun thrill till they throw me in the sea." He chuckled and moved to snuggle into the French man, gently messing with his unbuttoned shirt that showed his rather sexy chest.

"You were lucky that I was there every time to save you" he put and arm around Arthur and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. "You drink so much tea that your skin tastes like it. You're literally sweating tea." Francis made a disgusted face as the drink wasn't very appealing to him.

"But you do love licking me during sex~" he hums, running a hand through his messy locks only to bump the string of his eyepatch. "And ye are a bastard who took me eye." He imitated his older brother rather badly with a wide smirk, making himself look more like a troublemaker.

"Between the sheets I try to seem pleased by the taste of your skin, even though it my turn me off a little. I know you like it when I'm eating from you. As for your eye... you asked for it when you stole my wife's necklace" he sighed again, pulling Arthur closer to his face and kissing around the eyepatch.

"Yeah but, I'm a bloody pirate. Not a lovable man with scars. Hold on, did you get beheaded again?" He chuckled and moved to gently trace the scar on the Frenchman's neck.

He shook his head, slightly smiling "Non. Unlike you, I know how to hide and not get caught so easily. It is a scar from a few days ago when we encountered your brother's ship and the two of us fought a bit. He left without the middle finger of his left hand. I was left with a pretty serious wound as you can see."

"Heh, but being beheaded is fun when you reappear to be beheaded again. I do make people scream when they see my face in the guillotine again." He chuckled and moved to gently trace a tiny scar that was above the French man's eyebrow.

"You seem to enjoy pain very much." He caught Arthur's hand as he traced that specific scar, the action making him flinch "Don't touch that one. It is very sensitive."

"Is it because I gave you that one?" He smirks as he moved to trace his jaw bones.

The Frenchman lets out a sigh of relief and nods slightly "Oui~ you almost took my eye as well. Do you still remember how it happened?"

"You grabbed my dick in the middle of a fight back when I was going through puberty." He said and moved to fix how he laid so he could look the other in the eye. "But you know, I almost gave you a dead eye a few years before you gave me mine."

"Oh, yes! I remember now. You were much prettier and feminine back then so I thought you for a girl. I, of course, wanted to know if you were a real lady..." suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face "... and it seemed I was right as I didn't feel anything down there."

"You sucked my cock." He dead pans as he tugs on the other's cheek angrily, the Brit looked sort of scary with a dead panned look and dull eyes.

"And I could do that again. Do you want me to put my mouth around your manhood and suck you until you faint?" His smirk only grew bigger as he said that. Arthur must've been looking scary, but Francis knew him to well to be afraid of him.

"Yet you swear there is nothing there." He teased as he began fondling the other pirate rather harshly and lustfully while keeping as much as an innocent look on his face.

"Well... it is not my fault that your cock is too small to be felt or seen through the clothes you wear. All you need is a pair of breasts and you will pass as a fine lady."

"I once shoved a couple bags of gold in the front of a dress I had to wear. When I left I kept getting asked why I wasn't wearing a ring. Of course I replied with 'because I'm in training to be a nun'." He chuckled, still griping the other in such an enjoyable way. "But you sir, would look like a lady if you only shaved and wore longer dresses than you usually do."

"You would enjoy to see me like that, wouldn't you? I bet you fantasize about me being a woman all the time." He proceeded to loosen his hair, letting it flow down on his shoulders.

"Coming from the one who wanted to fuck me while I wore a dress." He said, moving down so he can lick the other's half hard bulge with a seductive sparkle in his green, cat-like eyes. "And the one who I've seen dip his dick into chocolate frosting then serve it to a bunch of married ladies."

"I have already fucked you while wearing a dress, sweetheart... and they enjoyed tasting my delicious dessert. They worshiped it!" He grabbed Arthur's shoulders and turned them around.

"H-Huh? The bloody fuck are you planning??" He asked, not liking how much of his round rump the other could see. It was clear that Arthur loved Francis's harsh love-hate sex, it usually came out when he was pissed. "You came in the fucking batter before mixing it into frosting!"

"I could treat you to my special dessert too once we get home if you wish to do so, so much!" He grinned before unbuttoning the brit's shirt and kissing his chest. His long, silky hair was tickling Arthur's skin as Francis moved his head around.

"Mm~ Francis~" He purrs out, moving to tangle his fingers into the other's gorgeous blonde locks. He was still so sweet as in his body's natural taste was tea and anything that tastes amazingly good with tea.

His kisses went lower on the brit's body, stopping at the waist band of his pants. He quickly tugged them down and continued to kiss him, caressing tenderly Arthur's tights with his hands.

"Ah~" he moans out softly, clearly going to become a moaning mess if he was loved on any more. "Francis~"

The French pirate smirked as he looked up at his companion with lust filled eyes before leaning down again and taking the brit's full length in his mouth. His hands gripped Arthur's tights, preventing his legs from moving too much.

"Ah~ Fuck~ you bloody git~" he moans, almost melting at the other's warm mouth. It was clear that Arthur was by far the bottom out of the two, especially with him moaning at the feeling of the other's wet mouth.

As he sucked and licked on Arthur's member, he was also teasing the brit's hole with his right hand. After a couple minutes, Francis pushed inside of him two fingers, scissoring them, stretching the tight entrance.

He gasped out, squirming as he started to leak rather quickly. His face was rather bright red as he gripped the other's hair tighter. "Ah~ N-Ngh~ Francis~"

After a while, he added a third finger and began to move them in and out of Arthur's entrance. His other hand was massaging gently the English man's left thigh as Francis started to deep throat him faster than before.

The Brit screams out as he suddenly came, his body twitching as he filled the other's mouth with cum. "Ah! FRANCIS!~"

Francis swallowed all that Arthur had to offer him, taking out his fingers from his hole. Then he looked up at Arthur and smiled as he went to kiss him on the lips.

Arthur was panting as he kissed the other back, tangling his hands into the other's golden locks. "Mmhm~" he moans into the other' mouth while snuggling into him happily.

"I'm not done yet" he announced as he pulled down his pants, grabbed Arthur's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Then he pushed his hard member inside the brit.

The Brit moans out and grips onto him rather tightly, somewhat bucking into him in a feverish way. "Ah~ Francis~" he moved to kiss the other in pure pleasure.

The Frenchman kissed him back with full passion, increasing the force of his thrusts. "I love you~" he whispered in his ear using the best British accent he could do.

He climaxes hard as he bares his body to the other so he can love on the soft and creamy skin. "Ah~ N-Ngh~ F-Francis!~"

Francis followed a couple minutes later, biting hard on Arthur's shoulder as he fills him with his seed. After he came down from his high, he let go of the shoulder that was now slightly bleeding and kissed around the wounded area.

"Ah~ another scar to add huh?" He asked softly before kissing the other's forehead. "You have more body scars than me, you still need to help tell me about how you got them."

He let out a small sigh and smiled before kissing his cheek. "Maybe some other time. Right now... I'm too tired to do anything besides laying here with you."

"Ah, can we sleep?" He asked as he snuggled up onto his body, kissing his cheek.

"If we go to sleep, who is going to lead us home? What if we end up on a deserted island again?"

"There isn't a current in sight or a single breeze." He mumbled before moving to fall asleep.

"But it could be" Francis states as he proceeds to dress himself again. "You never know... and besides, the sun hasn't even set yet."

"And who decided to go all the way to make us both tired?" He asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It's not just my fault! You should be banned from having such an inviting body." He said in a rush, blushing slightly.

"Coming from the one who filled me with cum" He said, moving to curl up and go to sleep.

"You loved that! Do not deny it! You told me that you like to feel the warm liquid inside of you... you told me that it relaxes you. Remember?"

"I know! And you said that filling me up always made you sleepy. We always end up passing out after sex!"

"I would be so happy to just go to sleep right now, but we're in a stupid boat that is our only way to cross the ocean and get home... and this boat needs someone to sail it." He said with a frustrated voice, pinching his nose.

"I'll sleep first since you're used to staying up without sleep." He states and promptly sleeps on the French man's lap. “Good night, love!”

He sighs deeply and places a hand on Arthur's head, lightly caressing his hair. "All you do is sleep, eat, drink tea and have sex" he whispers still irritated by Arthur's behaviour.

In all honesty, Arthur was bad at showing emotion, but he truly loved Francis to death and back.

He successfully grabbed a blanket without waking up the man sleeping on his lap and covered him with it. As much as he loved to see his naked frame, Francis didn't want Arthur to catch a cold... or worse. His irritation dissipated in an instant as he saw how peaceful he looked while he slept. He softly kissed Arthur’s temple and whispered “Good night!” in his ear.

Finally, after another four days, they arrived home. Much to their happiness, the two boys -Alfred and Matthew- recognised them. That night, they ate dinner together, telling stories from their past and laughing.   
It was a fairly happy ending of their story if you ask me.

 

~ The end! ~


End file.
